The present invention relates to an anchored outdoor plant cover for protecting shrubs and plants that is both decorative and supported and anchored to the earth so as to maintain stability of the cover during high winds and otherwise protect the enclosed plant or shrub against harsh weather conditions.
The prior art includes plant covers for both indoor and outdoor plants having a variety of structural configurations developed for the fulfillment of numerous requirements and objectives.
Known examples of plant covers include U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,431 to Stoll which discloses a translucent plant cover in the form of a hexagonal column formed by folding corrugated plastic side panels and including a hinged lid panel operable for plant ventilation purposes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,265,049 to Gorewitz discloses a flexible plastic sheet cover for indoor houseplants providing means for tying the sheet edges together so as to encompass the plant and form an enclosed trough to catch excess water added to the plant.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,267,665 to Wallace, et al, discloses a double wall tubular device for thermally protecting outdoor plants comprised of inner and outer wall sections having a plurality of side by side tubes that are closed at the bottom and open at the top for filling with water and air.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,018,003 to Mirecki describes a hot cap for plants of plastic or cardboard of triangular shape, each sheet provided with a central notch forming four flaps that are folded together in similar fashion to a conventional cardboard container, and the lower edges of the sheets are of generally circular shape and are depressed into the earth.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,164,341 discloses a two section hollow mold for forming large figures from snow, the halves of the mold when connected enclose the shape of a three snowball traditional snowman and after packing the snow in each section the mold sections are disconnected and removed thus forming a three ball snowman.
None of the known prior art discloses a shrub or plant cover suitable for protecting shrubs and plants during the winter season that combines an outer sheath and an integrally attached internal support and anchoring means suitable to resist high winds as well as snow and icing conditions during northern winters that also has a pleasing decorative appearance that enhances the lawns or gardens in which it is placed for extended time periods.